intothewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppy Yu/Relationships
Relationships Major Characters Danny Sun Believe it or not, Danny is the first person Poppy has openly regarded as a friend. After living in a vapid world where double faces are not all uncommon and a single mistake can have you ostracized, she finds his open honesty and kindness as a breath of fresh air. Around him, she feels she can be herself. He also keeps her cool and her blood from reaching dangerously high levels of alcohol content. Alice Beckett Out of everyone in the group she'd travelled with into the Wastes, barring Danny, Alice was the one Poppy trusted most. Which was saying a lot, considering she doubted practically everyone else. Dimitry Popov To say they had a rocky start is an understatement. Poppy had first met Dimitry as a stranger, from a group of people she'd never heard of, and later heavily-armed in the presence of her family and friends at the king's ball in Hydris, a city she loathes, during the start of the Second War of the Wastes. From there, tensions only seemed to escalate, most of their interactions comprised of exchanging insults. She had kept him high up on her list of people to watch out for, who may compromise the mission. Towards the end of the Second War, they seem to have reconciled their differences. Lucas Oswald Although it has not been shown, Poppy dislikes Lucas the most out of the heroes of the Second War. Despite this, she genuinely supports his romantic relationship with Alice and has told him this numerous times, even once tossing him a word of advice or two. Hiram Wood Similar to Poppy's feelings with Olivia, half of her finds his youthful eagerness annoying while the other envies it. She respects him enough as a scientist. Silas Reid Poppy saw him once from afar, at a convention they both attended, but that's as far as their interaction went. Anton briefly told her his background, mentioning that he was working on something interesting, which sparked her curiousity. Roderick Kirigiri Poppy was very suspicious of why Roderick had stayed with the survey team, due to his relationship with the Kyuketsuki Bastien Fen and having no apparent role in the group. It had gotten to a point where she confronted him about it in Hydris, before their audience with the king. Ryouki Sato Poppy appears to enjoy his company. She hopes that someday, they will get to know each other more. Boraci Her feelings about Boraci are hard to decipher. However, as he comes closer to playing his cards right, the more open she seems to become around him. Chase Frost She is completely distrustful of him, ever since he allied himself with Selene. When he visited Asbel in his room while the survey team was on the way back to Hydris, she had given him no chance to explain before warding him away. King Walkelin She has a profound distain for nobility, Hydris, and King Walkelin, especially. At first, it was due to the constraints placed on her lifestyle. Later on, she began to see the king's incompetence for what it was. Mister Shrew Poppy can't get a read on his motives but knows he is up to no good. When she isn't trying to forget about the Second War, she often wonders why he had taken her and Olivia while they were trapped in the Caravaner runes. The very idea that he might have done something to her gives her shivers. Minor Characters Philippa Yu Known to society as the spare to the heir, known to Poppy as "Pippa". Philippa cares deeply for her, but often disapproves of her current lifestyle. Poppy feels the same way, but has a difficult time in making her understand that she finds the lives they were born into constricting and she simply can't go back to it anymore. Anton Lutece If it weren't for Anton, Poppy would have never been able to become a scientist. He'd given her a chance when all others laughed. You could say she is in his debt. Minerva S. Den A fellow scientist Poppy met at the university. She's one of her close friends, as well as the maker of many of the gadgets she employed in the Second War of the Wastes. Basil Villanueva Ex-fiancées who had been at each other's throats the moment they laid eyes on each other. They were able to avoid having to fulfill their arranged marriage since birth due to their knack for excuses and distractions. Poppy was finally able to end it by pointing out a loophole in the contract made by a poor choice of wording. Both parents desperately wanted their lines to be united, but they had to accept that she was right. Basil and Poppy are slowly on their way to friendlier terms as a result. Jessamine Boswell Poppy sees her as a vapid, society chit.